More Than You Know
by AudenPaige0.o
Summary: *First HP Fanfic* Being a wallflower has its perks,but whoever said that Rose Weasley was a wallflower? Her last name alone would be recognized by all in the wizarding world.But she feels ignored by the only one important wizard for her though.R&R!


**Hi everyone! I'm new here in the HP section. But since I love the Rose and Scorpius pairing, I decided to write my own.. I hope you have fun with the story..check out for further chapters coming your way..and my profile for my other story which i'm about to wrap up..**

**so i'm gonna plug something important here..TADA!**

**.com .com .com .com .com**

**This is my outside fanfic wiritng..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check this out! tell me what you think about it..everything! just a peek or two, it won't hurt..a bit..LOL, joke! missed it? okay, here it is again!**

**.com .com .com .com .com**

**Keep the R&R read, review and check out my blog..PLEASE PLEASE!**

**i'll love you forever!**

**love,**

**AudenPaige0.o**

**.com .com .com .com **

* * *

**Chapter 1-First Year**

It came no surprise when the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor even before I felt it touch my head. I guess I was far braver than I thought. Albus and I joined our other cousins at our house table at our first night in Hogwarts.

The next day, we both set out seeking our classrooms from various parts of the castle, all the while avoiding Peeves Welcome Pranks to the terrified first years.

Our first subject was Transfiguration with the Headmistress herself along with Ravenclaw, Minerva Mcgonagall, though I think she has better things to do rather than teach the subject.

"I can't believe James lied again! He told me we would try and change our desks to couches." He yelled whisper next to me. _Al is so gullible at times_ while I shook my head.

We were trying to change buttons into bottle caps.

"You may not succeed at your first try children, even in the following days. But rest assured, it will come, hopefully sooner rather than later." The headmistress assured us.

No one manage to change any of the buttons. I got out of the classroom after the lesson disappointed with myself.

"Don't be disappointed Rosie, everyone weren't able to get it to." Al said reassuringly.

"But it was so easy, I should've been able to do it." I whined.

He chuckled at my stubbornness which I got from my father.

"You really are Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione's daughter." I joined him chuckling lightly. We we're on our way to Herbology.

When I ran into someone who was rushing to where we came from.

He collided with me and sent my books spilling out from my bag while I on my bum in the floor.

"Oh shoot. Sorry Miss. I didn't see you. I was running late." The boy who bumped at me apologized profusely, he was a first year like us.

He gathered my spilled books from the floor and handed them to me while he had a pinkish tint in his cheeks, I was guessing that my face was currently sporting the famous Weasley deep red blush. He looked up at my face. That was when I recognized the pale face, ash blonde hair and steel grey eyes. He was the boy Dad told me to stay away from.

His eyes widen for a moment and an awkward silence settled between us. He must've received the same warning from his father only it was to stay away from me.

"Err…It's okay." I felt my blush deepen. He nodded then backed away warily. "Sorry again he murmured. Then he scurried away.

"That was-" Al started.

"That Malfoy kid that Dad was talking about, I know Al." I sighed while cutting him off.

"I was going to say 'That was awkward' actually." He smiled cheekily.

"Oh stuff it. We're gonna be late and I've got a feeling Uncle Neville would gladly forget we know him."

We hurried along the corridors to the greenhouses for Herbology which when we arrived, we found out that we shared with the Hufflepuffs.

Al didn't want to try out for Quidditch just yet, even though his dad, Uncle Harry, got in the team during his first year. He said that those things only happen only once in a blue moon.

I didn't try out either. I inherited also my Dad's love for the game, but unlike him, I played chaser during family games.

I just wanted to get acquainted with Hogwarts for my first year.

While I was studying though after lunch by the bleachers in the Quidditch pitch, the Ravenclaws where trying out for the House team, one of them was Scorpius Malfoy.

So he was a Ravenclaw.

I didn't know why I bothered, but I stayed through the whole try-out. I watched him try out as a chaser. He was fairly good for a first year. He glided with his broom with an experts precision and he passed the other chasers easily, dodging the bludgers, he had an advantage of his small body for a first year, making him harder to catch because of his frame.

But after the try outs he did not get in since he was not one of the three chasers with the other new house teams. But I saw the team captain approach him and shook his hand while he said something to him.

Scorpius then nodded enthusiastically and while smiling.

On our first Christmas Holiday, we went home and celebrated in the Burrow with the whole family. There were gift exchange everywhere and everyone was shouting over dozens of conversation going around.

Grandma Molly was excited hearing Albus, Dominque and mine's story about our first year at Hogwarts.

James was showing of his new broom which he got from his Dad after years of pestering him for a new one.

Lily and Hugo clung to our every story about Hogwarts. You could practically feel their excitement radiating.

Through the whole holiday, Dad kept praising me for my report that I was at the top of the class. I left out the detail though that Scorpius was not far behind.

Mum was nonetheless kept reassuring me that both she and Dad were proud of me whether I was at the top or not.

We got back to school a few days after New Year feeling nostalgic even before bordering the cheery red engine of the Hogwarts Express. We missed everyone in the family so much that all the kids were barely able to say good bye to them again.

Well me and Dominque. Al, Fred and James were insistent that they were men and they don't get homwesick. Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

Potions were shared with the Ravenclaws. We were thankful of this because during our parent's time, we heard that their Potions Master always favored the Slytherin and settled with constantly deducting points from Gryffindor.

Professor Parkinson was no exception to those kinds of Professors though. She kept on scoffing at my answers to her questions, even though they are all correct, as if they were that obvious. And I'm telling you, she does not give out easy questions nor house points for that matter though.

Everyone hated her. No potion was good enough for her.

Well except for Scorpius.

The rumor circulating was that Professor Parkinson had a history with his father, Draco Malfoy during their time at Hogwarts.

Though that was possible, it was a no brain question why Scorpius was sorted to Ravenclaw.

He had brains and he knows how to use it; that I could give that to him. But he tries ignoring the praise he gets from Professor Parkinson every time he answers correctly or brews the perfect potion, he shrugs everything away. Come to think of it, he shrugs everything away as if it was not feat for him at all.

That day he beat me to a written exam , only a point I might add, he never failed to intrigue me since. Albus calls it my school girl crush, that was what I got for confiding with him.


End file.
